


Sex is Supposed to Mellow You

by dragonflyMerri



Category: Brolin, Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflyMerri/pseuds/dragonflyMerri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you work together all day and have hotel rooms side by side, not much passes the notice of your fellow cast members - and nothing is sacred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex is Supposed to Mellow You

Bradley emerged from his room in a bad mood. He was tired and irritable from lack of sleep. He met Angel at the elevator.  
“Morning Bradley” she smiled, then looked at him more closely. “Looking a bit rough this morning,” she noted.  
“Didn’t sleep well” he groused, stepping into the elevator.  
When the elevator opened at the lobby, Colin and Katie were already waiting for the transport van, chatting and laughing. Angel and Bradley joined them.  
“Morning!” Katie said brightly, then peered at Bradley. “Ooh, bad night?”  
Bradley narrowed his eyes at her peppiness.  
“He didn’t sleep well” Angel confided.  
The two girls began chatting and walked over to check for the van. Bradley stayed standing next to Colin.  
“You had sex last night” he whispered accusingly.  
“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” replied Colin, all wide-eyed innocence.  
“My room's right next door. I heard you.”  
Colin turned in alarm. “You heard us??”  
“Well, not heard you as such, just noises…random noises…and laughing…and noises.”  
Colin looked at Bradley incredulously. “You listened?”  
“No I did not listen, just couldn’t help hearing. Most of the night. You’re quite the go-er aren’t you?”  
“Shut up Bradley.”Colin turned away.  
“So who was it?”  
“None of your damn business.”  
“I’ll find out, you know.”  
“Leave it, Bradley!” Colin warned.  
“There’s no secrets in this lot,” Bradley pointed out.  
“Who’s got a secret?” asked Angel, as she and Katie rejoined the boys.  
“No one’s got a secret!” scowled Colin.  
“What’s the matter with you?” Katie asked, surprised that Colin was now in a bad mood.  
“Nothing’s the…”  
“He didn’t get much sleep last night,” said Bradley in a stage whisper.  
“Bradley! Will you shut it!” Colin was now openly angry.  
“Hey, why are you so cranky? Sex is supposed to mellow you, …”  
“Will you SHUT IT??!” Colin yelled.  
“You had sex?? With who?”  
“Oh my god, you slept with someone?” the girl’s voices tumbled over each other.  
Colin started swearing at them all as they peppered him with questions.  
The elevator opened and Johnny stepped out to join the group, all in animated conversation.  
“What’s going on?” he enquired artlessly.  
A jumble of voices answered him.  
“Colin had sex”  
“Colin slept with someone”  
“Sex makes Colin crabby”  
“What? It does not..will you stop talking about sex!”  
“Well of course Colin has had sex,” Johnny said, and was rewarded by four faces looking at him, stopped in surprise.  
“What I mean is, someone Colin’s age is bound to have had sex…at some time…right?” he finished off weakly, as the four continued to stare at him. Then they all looked at Colin.  
Colin rounded on Bradley furiously, a finger pointed in his face. “You have the biggest mouth in the entire world and the brains of a…a…clotpole!”  
“That’s not even a real word!” Bradley protested.  
“I don’t give a damn..”  
There was a toot from the transportation van, and they all automatically headed to the door, Colin storming ahead.  
“Cols, come on, don’t be mad.” Bradley pleaded, following behind.  
“Leave me alone, Bradley. And don’t you dare sit with me!” Colin let the door close on Bradley.  
“So who do you think he slept with?” Angel asked Katie.  
“I don’t know, but I’m going to be watching all girls on the set today,” replied Katie.  
Johnny sighed. This was going to be a long ride to set, and an even longer day.


End file.
